Guilty Hearts
by The Storyteller993
Summary: What happens when another brawl starts over from some stupid reason ? Will someone be hurt ? Will they suffer the pain because of there selfish reasons ? Let' s find out . Loud House is owned by Nick . Category for this story is also Hurt/Comfort alongside Drama /Family .
1. The Accident

**This is a Loud House story that i wanted to writte it from a very long time . I bring to you all**

 **'' Guilty** **Hearts** **''**

 **Story takes place at the episode Brawl in the Family with another brawl and with a really stupid reason this time around that will change the life in the Loud House Family Forever . Enjoy and Peace .**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Accident

What can be more painfull in a large family such as the Loud House Family because of a fight for some stupid reasons . Well this family will learn how painfull it is when someone ends up hurt really bad . The Loud siblings where fighting in the living room , from what they just heard from there only brother Lincoln . Lincoln told some bad things towards his sisters by mistake and it ended in a huge brawl between Lincoln' s sisters once more . Everything started from that day when Lori has bought herself a new dress that she wanted to show it to everyone . But when Lori discovers that her roommate and sister buys the same dress as her a mighty war starts between them, and with that the sister protocol has started .

One problem is that Lincoln stood in there way , for them to fix there problems on there own . He tried to help Lori and Leni fixing there problem , but that was just the only the begining . And because of Lincoln ' s good heart to try help them out ended up worst for him when his other sisters started to argue that almost ended in a big total mess .

When he finally understood that his sisters dosen' t need his help , Lincoln decides to spend the night at his best friend Clyde until everything will return to normal .The next day when he returned home Lincoln discovers that his sisters really fixed there problems until he spoils out some bad words that makes his sisters to argue once again .

'' Okay , this is way out of control . And i dont want to end up being dragged much more into this ''said Lincoln to himself as he tried to retreat but he was caught by one of his shoulders by his first eldest sister Lori that made him turn around to see his ten sisters looking really , really mad at him .

'' And just where do you think youre going Lincoln ? '' said Lori to her brother .

'' Umm ... i was going straight to my room and let you guys handle youre problems again said Lincoln with fear in his voice , that his sisters noticed really fast .

'' No way little bro , you will stay put here and will talk like a real family just like you wanted since the sister protocol dosent works anymore '' said Luna towards her brother .

* * *

In the meantime the Loud parents got out from the closet trying to pass there angry daughters , so that they can put the youngest loud member to sleep . Rita Loud puts Lilly on the couch until she goes to her room to pick up Lilly ' s favorite toy that she forgot to give it to her earlier today . Lilly on the other hand didn' t wanted to stay put on the couch . She decided to get down and starts to walk outisde of the house when she saw the froon door large open .

'' Guys please forgive me , i never planned to make you fight again , i really mean it '' said Lincoln to his sisters that didn' t semeed to belive any word there only brother was telling them .

'' Dont even bother to expect us to forgive you Lincoln. We always forgive you and yet you still dont learn youre lessons , but i am gonna say it one more time stay away from us when we are having a sister protocol fight if you still want to walk with thoose two feet you still have '' said Lynn towards her brother .

Lincoln wanted to say something back at them , but he had enough problems already or that is what he was thinking at that time not knowing that today his life will suffer a heavy change in the entire Loud House Family .

Suddenly Lincoln noticed that Lilly was leaving the house and he started to run to grabb her really fast passing by his other sisters who where left confused at first not understanding what got into Lincoln to start running , but they soon realized when they saw Lilly going outside of the house and puts herself in the middle of the road , smilling and playing not knowing in what kinda great danger she is , if a car hits her .

Just then a man that was driving his car was to busy speaking on the phone to not spot her on the road . The Loud siblings came quick outisde and saw that the driver is to damm busy to speak on the phone to see Lilly made them really worried for there little baby sister .

'' LILLY ! '' yelled all the louds towwards her sister , who was to busy laughing and playing to hear her other siblings calling her .

'' Guys we got to do something or our little sister will be lost forever '' said Leni towards her other siblings . Seeing that his sisters where frozen to death of the fact that they might lose there little baby sister , Lincoln starts to run straight to his baby sister .

When his sisters realized what was Lincoln doing they yelled at him to be carefull , which he responded back at them with a thumbs up that he will . In the middle of the road Lincoln tried to avoid all the cars , as he was trying to reach his sister Lilly .

* * *

'' Im going to call mom and dad '' said Lynn .

'' No way Lynn , you always show off and gets praised the most , now its my turn to be praised by mom and dad so get out of my way Lynn '' said Lucy as she and Lynn started to push each other away to enter the house to call there parents .

'' Beauty before age guys , and it 's my time be the hero of the house , unlike some of you guys '' said Lola pointing at both Lucy and Lynn .

" Well dont just stand there go get mom and dad miss hero " said Lana towards Lola .

And just like that in a couple of seconds all the siblings where having another fight on who should go call there parents . Lincoln was shocked to see and hear that his other sisters started to fight again this time for who ever has the right to call there parents to help save Lilly .

'' No way ... have they finally really lost there own minds ? First fight was about a stupid dress and now this ? How can they start fighting now at a time like this over some some stupid reason who gets to call mom and dad to be later on praised as a good sister ?. They should all go together to get mom and dad or at least to help me get Lilly back safe . How stupid my sisters can be ? They are acting like this is some sort of a new challenge , i just cant belive what my sisters are thinking at a time like this '' said Lincoln who was really mad at what he was seeing in front of his eyes .

'' Enough ! I am the eldest and the much more mature sister , so with that being said i am gonna call them . I am the only one that mom and dad trusted me the most when it comes handling you guys around '' said Lori .

'' Mature and the most trusted ? Please i should be the one to call them , i speak more calm then you , i dont go berserk like you most of the times and i dont give a harsh time to any other of our siblings '' said Luna towards Lori .

'' Who died and made you the boss Luna ? I am going to call them and thats final '' said Luan towards her sister .

In the meantime Lincoln finally reach Lilly and grabs her in his hands and start to run back to the house , still shocked and mad at what he was seeing in front of him .

'' WILL YOU GUYS , SHUT UP AND HELP ME OUT ! '' said Lincoln who finally caught the attention of his sisters who started to look at there brother coming with Lilly.

'' What is going on here ? '' said the Loud parents together as they appeared in front of the door from all the noise they heard coming from there kids . When they saw what is going on they couldnt belive what they where seeing , Lincoln running with his sister Lilly in his hands in the middle of the road trying to avoid every car as fast as he could .

'' Come on son you can do it '' said his father .

'' How did this even happen in the first place ? '' asked there mother as she was looking at her daughters . They noticed and started to realize if they paid much more attention to Lilly instead of arguing with Lincoln then maybe Lilly might not have been in danger all this time .

* * *

Mom , will talk about this later '' said Lori towards her mother as all of the loud where hopping to see Lincoln and Lilly coming towards them safe . Lincoln almost reached the front door of the house with Lilly in his arms , but he trips and drops Lilly that started to fly in the middle of the air . Lilly was really smilling as she was flying but she was grabbed fast by Lynn when she did one parkour move to save her little sister Lilly after she finally stopped fighting with her sister Lucy .

'' Gotcha '' said Lynn cathcing her sister and gives her to there parents and starts to finally decides to head off to help Lincoln who tries to get up back on his feet . As soon as she reaches her brother and tries to help him up another car suddenly appears in front of them . Seeing that the car is coming really fast towards both of them , Lincoln then pushes Lynn out of the way shocking her .

'' Linc ... was the only thing she could say , when a huge impact was heard with Lincoln and the car the made him fly in the air and lands on the ground hiting his body really bad .

His family was really damm shocked seeing the huge car accident that might have costed his life . They started to run towards him hopping he was okay and that he might have only a few scratches on his body .

'' LINCOLN ! '' yelled his entire family as they finally reach him . When they saw there only son and brother bleeding really bad on the front road his family started to share tears for thinking that maybe there only son and brother is dead .

'' Lincoln , Lincoln please wake up '' said his mother towards him with tears on her face , he didn' t responded back at his mother .

'' Lynn dear call an ambulance '' said Rita towards his husband , who was already on the phone and was hopping for someone to pick it up .

'' 911 ... whats youre emergency ? '' said a voice who was finally heard on the phone

'' Hello , please send one ambulance car on Franklin Avenu for my son who got hit by a car please '' said Lynn Sr .

'' Will be right there in 10 minutes '' said the person on the phone as he closed the phone .

In the meantime his sisters where still shocked and frozen with tears on there eyes as they where looking at there brother covered in his blood .

" Guys did we just did what i think we did ?" said Lynn Jr. to her other sisters breaking the silence that has appeared on there faces .

* * *

 **And there you have it ! This was chapter 1 Guilty Hearts hope youl like it and you will review on it . Will Lincoln be okay ? Will his sisters realize that there stupid fight might have costed Lincoln ' s life ? Will there parents punish** **Lincoln ' s sisters ? So many question . But youl find out next time on chapter 2 what will happen on** **''** **Guilty** **Hearts** **''** **. Be safe everyone .**


	2. The value of a brother

**And we are back . And i wanna apologize for posting so late chapter 2 i had problems with ideas on how should i continue this story . Anyway enjoy chapter 2 Guilty Hearts and sorry again this chapter wont be very long . Be safe enjoy .**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The value of a brother

There is a saying '' Treasure youre family the most . Since one day they wont be anymore '' . This is a lesson the loud siblings nedeed to learn as they along with there parents were at the Royal Woods hospital with tears in there eyes waiting for at least three long hours in the waiting room for new about there only brother and son of the loud family none other then Lincoln .

Earlier in the morning the family witnessed how Lincoln was hit really bad by a car , when he tried to save his sister who was in the middle of the road . Everything turned out good for the youngest loud member Lily , but not good for Lincoln .

And who was the blame for this ? . Was his sisters Lori , Leni , Luna , Luan , Lynn , Lucy , Lola , Lana and the last one Lisa or his parents Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud ? .

Lynn jr. was sitting in her chair with her hand on herf face feeling worst after what just happend earlier today .

* * *

 **'' Flashback ''**

'' Gotcha '' said Lynn catching her sister and gives her to her parents and starts to finally decide to head off to help Lincoln who was trying to get up on his feet . As soon she reaches her brother and tries to help him out another car suddenlly appeares in front of them speeding really fast on the road . Seeing the car comming really fast towards both of them Lincoln pushes Lynn out of the way shocking her for what her brother just did .

Linc ... that was the only thing she could say , when a huge impact with Lincoln and the car that made him fly in the air and lands and the ground hitting his body really bad.

Hif family was damm shocked seeing the huge car accident that might have costed his life . They started to run towards him hopping that he was okay and that he might have only a few scratches on his body .

'' LINCOLN ! '' yelled his entire family as they finally reached him . When they saw the only son and brother bleeding really bad on the front road his family started to share for thinking that maybe there only son and brother is dead .

'' Lincoln , Lincoln please wake up '' said his mother towards him with tears on her face , but he never responded back at his mother .

'' Lynn dear call an ambulance '' said Rita towards her husband , who was already on the phone and was hopping for somoen to pick up his call .

'' 911 ... whats youre emergency ? '' said a voice who was heard on the phone .

'' Hello , please send one ambulance on Franklin Avenue for my son who got hit by a car please '' said Lynn Sr .

'' Will be right there in 10 minutes '' said the person on the phone as he closed the phone .

In the meantime his sisters were still shocked and frozen with tears on her eyes as they were looking at there brother covered in blood .

'' Guys did we just did what i think we did '' asked Lynn Jr . to her other sisters breaking the silence that has appeared on there faces .

Saddly none has responded back to her .

 **'' End of Flashback ''**

* * *

After the flashback ended Lynn was thinking that maybe , just maybe if they would have listen to Lincoln from the first day the sister protocol started then maybe he would have never been hit by that car .

Everyone else noticed and just then there mother broke the silence and started to speak :

'' Look everyone i know youre all worried for him , but i dont think that feeling bad will help Lincoln at all . We must stay positive for Lincoln '' said there mother .

'' Maybe we should have listen to Lincoln and let him help us out when the sister protocol started '' said Lynn , whille everyone was shocked at what they just heard.

'' Will discus about this much more when we will hear some good news on Lincoln '' said there mother again as she and her husband got up from the chairs and started to look for a doctor to find out the condition of there son leving the girls alone .

'' Look guys , Lynn is right , we should have never fighted back home about anything . Even when Lily was in danger we started even then to fight for who gets to call mom and dad , we should have helped Lincoln like he always does for us '' said Lori .

'' I agree with you Lori '' said Luna to her sister .

'' Lincoln was always there for us . He told me that he was really happy when i went to that concert SMOOCH was having . I acted stupid but even so when i tought that i ruined Lincoln and Clyde ' s concert he still forgived me and let me make that concert to be very memorable . And look how i repay him i put him in the hospital ' said Luna with tears in her eyes .

'' Sigh , Lincoln is ended a very good brother to us . He even took that blame about that silly book Princess Pony , when everyone blamed him for destroying the toilet '' said Lucy who received shocking eyes from her other sisters after what she told .

'' Why would he do that ? '' asked Luan .

'' Because when he saw you saying that youre gonna make fun of the person for having that book for the rest of his life , Lincoln knew that i couldnt take it so he took the entire blame , knowing hewill never get to that coonvention he wanted . And told as long as youre big brother is here nobody will make fun of you '' said Lucy .

'' Wow i never knew that '' said Lori whille the others nooded .

'' He even let me share his room with him . I made him feel like i am invading his personal space but either he never wanted to tell me straight in the face , so my feelings wont be hurt '' said Lynn .

* * *

'' Lincoln helped so many times also . When i had that double date with Bobby , Lincoln and Ronnie Anne .He wanted to make sure that i was happy , even if his friends started to make fun of him and to show that he is a good person even to Ronnie Anne after saying so many bad stuff about her . And again Lincoln feelt worst when i was about to miss my dance school moment with Bobby because of him . He went straight to my boss and told everything what happend , which he agreed to let me have my dance school moment if Lincoln will work in my place which he did . He even told Bobby to stop hanging out with him so much , when he saw that i miss my boyfriend . He wanted to make sure i was happy even then '' said Lori .

'' Lincoln even helped me when i entered that peagent contest in Lola ' s place . He wanted so much to win thoose tickets , but he learnd and explained to me that he should have never tried to change me . I was good as every girl on that contest , yes we cheated but even so to hear him say that i was good like all the other girls made me feel a winner from the beginning '' said Lana .

'' Linky is a much more good person , then i will ever be'' said Leni explaining about that time when he wanted to save her from getting a flu even after he acted like he needs to survive , saddly that never happend witht he entire house feeling sick .

'' You know guys if i had to pick another sweet moment he did to us was when he humiliated himself in front of the entire school . So that they wont pick on us anymore , even if he started that mess from the beginning '' said Luan .

'' Maybe he made some mistakes in the past . But he never stopped to put our happiness instead of his . Good or worst Lincoln is out brother and we should treasure him . Since that is how a family should act , helping everyone out . And family is the most important thing and we should treasure it . Cause one day we wont be anymore '' said Lori to her other sisters .

* * *

There are many more things that the loud siblings wanted to talk but for the moment they understood that family is the most important thing and a life without a member of it will be so worst for them . And what ever happens with them , they will face it together as a family .

* * *

 **And this was chapter 2 of Guilty Hearts . I wanna thank everyone and sorry for my writting grammar i am doing my best i can . Anyway see ya all next time and dont forget to review .**


End file.
